


Out of the Ashes

by jungleo (softcell)



Series: Time Coalesces [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcell/pseuds/jungleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a different take on the soulmates au aka a soul can have more than one mate in different lifetimes.<br/>hakyeon/everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is more of a prequel to something id like to flesh out eventually.  
> it may or may not come out sometime later depending on how much free time i have and how motivated i am.
> 
>  
> 
> also (fair warning) there is a hint of sort of incest and an age gap near the end if that may be an issue, but nothing happens...

 

 

 

hakyeon remembers every soul he has ever loved.

he’s not an old soul by any means, but he’s been through the cycle plenty of times before.  
most souls forget everything once they’ve been reborn, but hakyeon is a little different.  
he doesn’t remember everything of course, but he can almost perfectly recall the souls of every person he has truly loved.

______

he doesn’t know how many cycles it takes for him to ask about soulmates. the woman who is his mom in this life replies with loving pat on his cheek and some pretty words about fate and destiny and what not. he doesn’t understand until he gets older.

there’s a girl he meets at a family get together.

it’s some big event among the family.  
it has been a while since those of noble blood have had a proper celebration, and the largest families have decided that the engagement of one of the eldest sons would be the perfect reason for a party.  
she’s quite tall, and her dark hair cascades down her back as she bows politely to the people she’s introduced to. his mother tells him she’s the youngest daughter on the groom’s side, and is his second cousin-in-law or something.  
hakyeon doesn’t think much of her until he’s somehow coerced into helping the girl organize something or other for the guests of honor. she gives him a polite smile as he introduces himself, handing him some of the decorations to hang. the second his fingers brush hers, hakyeon knows this life is one he will remember.

they meet more frequently as time goes by.

he asks his mother and father about proper courting etiquette, and they practically throw themselves at him about who the lovely lady is. he mentions the girl and his mother is ecstatic. his father sends a messenger to her family requesting permission for hakyeon to court their youngest daughter.

he visits her family’s manor at each scheduled meeting and is never late.  
he brings her a bouquet of flowers each time, and even asks to hold her hand.  
it’s the first time hakyeon has ever felt love in this way.

with a large bouquet of red roses and baby's breath wrapped in white paper and tied with a red ribbon, hakyeon proposes. there are tears in her eyes as she blushes down at him, ring in hand and on one knee, and agrees with a smile on her face. he stands to take her hand, embracing her as they kiss for the first time.

it's the tenth day of the eleventh month of the year.

______

the next lifetime is a little different.

hakyeon is a girl this time.

she’s not very tall, but her hair is a lovely dark brown that curls naturally.  
her older sisters fawn over her and her older brothers tease her about how they’ll have to make sure to keep all of the boys away when she grows up.

there's a different soul she meets this time.

his profile is sharp and defined, full lips contrasting with the bridge of his nose, but the curve of his cheeks soften his face when he smiles brightly.  
they become desk partners by the end of their first day as high schoolers. he's very different from the other soul hakyeon met in the previous life, but he's enjoyable nonetheless.

they become good friends as the year goes on.  
the boy is easy to get along with, and hakyeon recognizes the feeling she gets whenever he ruffles her hair teasingly.  
their second year is pleasant, but by their third year it changes.  
they aren't in the same classroom anymore, and when he starts avoiding her, she wonders if she did something to upset him.

spring comes along with the blossoming of the imported cherry blossom trees in front of the school.

she's sitting outside under one of the larger trees, playing with a letter that was left in her locker.  
she doesn't know how many confessions she's had to turn down, but she hopes this is the last.  
the writing is bubbly and cutesy with little doodles in the margins, and hakyeon wonders if maybe she should give this person a chance.

she doesn't see the person walking up to her with confident but shy steps.  
there's a sweet voice coming from behind her, and she wants to cry because she knows exactly who the owner of the voice is.  
it feels like the distance between them never happened as she turns to face the boy behind her with tears in her eyes.  
his cheeks are still as soft as the first time she saw him, and hakyeon feels his lips curve into a smile as he presses them against hers.

it's the sixth day of the fourth month of the year.

______

when hakyeon meets the third soul the circumstances are extremely different from the past two souls.

the environment he's in is a lot less forgiving than his past two lives.

he's been running errands for a top mob boss in the country for the past six years since he dropped out of high school.  
it's not easy, but it pays the bills.

hakyeon doesn't think he'll be meeting a soulmate in this life so he's not paying attention when he bumps into someone on the street. but he feels it.  
it feels like time slows when he brushes arms with the stranger.  
hakyeon wants to turn around, to see who it is, but he doesn't.  
it takes a lot out of him to keep walking. he wants to know this new soul.  
but things are different this time around. hakyeon doesn't have the confidence to keep himself or this soulmate safe from the risks that come with his job.

so he keeps moving.

but eventually his soulmate appears again.

it happens on one of hakyeon's delivery runs to an art gallery that's being used as a front by his boss.  
there's some sort of exhibition being hosted by one of his sons.  
hakyeon takes a quick glance around, eyes sliding from piece to piece.  
hakyeon doesn't know much about art, so he lingers around with a glass of something in his hand, browsing the various canvases hanging on the walls.

his drink is halfway to his lips when his eyes land on one of the largest pieces at the end of the main hall.  
at first glance it wouldn't strike him as a particularly eye catching painting, but the subject is too familiar for him to not recognize.

it's himself.

hakyeon's back view is perfectly rendered in a clash of vibrant and bold lines that fade into a blurred mix of colors sprayed on the canvas. his dark brown hair is sticking up in places, messy and windswept, and his long red scarf is wound around his neck with the ends draping off his shoulders. there are people around him in the painting, but they are blurred into vague shapes and colors.  
he wonders if his other soulmates saw him this way.  
hakyeon hasn't moved from where he stands.

most of the guests have relocated to the reception area, and he doesn't notice the man starting approaching him with a fervent look in his eye, mouth slack with shock.  
there's a cautious hand on his shoulder, and he turns to face his soulmate in this life.  
he's taller than him with hair as colorful as his works, and soft eyes wide as he searches his face.  
they stare at each other, simply taking in the situation.  
the hand on his shoulder slowly slides to the back of his neck, fingers trembling as he steps closer to him.

hakyeon smiles softly at the man in front of him before closing the distance between the two of them.

it's the fifteenth day of the second month of the year.

______

hakyeon thinks she's pretty lucky during her fourth life.

she's lively and vivacious, captain of the dance team at her high school, and has been with her newest soulmate since the day she turned seven years old.  
they've been best friends since then, practically inseparable.  
but it's also the biggest downside.

hakyeon has always loved her soulmate.

from the time she would stumble after her on the playground, tugging on her sleeves awkwardly, up until the time they entered high school together, hakyeon has never looked at another.  
her soulmate has always been a little socially awkward, preferring to smile politely and deflect attention to others.  
but after puberty hit, both hakyeon and her soulmate have been the objects of affection for more people than she'd like.  
hakyeon is beautiful, maybe she'd even be narcissistic enough to call herself hot, but her best friend is gorgeous.  
once, when she had passed out on the bed during a sleepover, hakyeon found herself quietly admiring her friend's facial features.  
she'd never admit it but her soulmate looks like she came straight out of some sort of catalogue for ideal features.  
she knows the girl sometimes feels self conscious of her looks though, so she'd never tell her how beautiful she is.  
her soulmate would rather be recognized for her abilities.  
not her appearance.

so hakyeon says nothing.

they're at a house party with the cheer team and the soccer and basketball team, who are busy arguing over who has the hardest training regiment. hakyeon is blissfully drunk from whatever was in the punch, and she can feel someone grabbing her arm and tossing it over their shoulder.  
she doesn't protest when she sees who it is.  
her soulmate drags her into the bathroom, propping her up on the closed lid of the toilet. she brushes hakyeons bangs out of her face, patting her cheek slowly as hakyeon struggles to focus on her.  
she squats down so she can be at her eye level and hakyeon smiles at her.  
her soulmate smiles back wearily, resting her other hand on one of hakyeon's.  
they sit like that quietly, enjoying each other's quiet presence.  
her soulmate brushes her thumb along the inside of hakyeon's wrist, watching as she nods off to the beat of the music being muffled by the walls, head drooping to the side.

hakyeon's eyes are heavy, and she's not sure if she's awake or already dreaming when she feels a soft set of lips on her own as a hand pushes her hair out of her face.

it's the twenty ninth day of the ninth month of the year.

______

hakyeon's fifth soulmate is different.

he meets him from the moment he's born into the world.

hakyeon's sister-in-law is having her first son, and his older stepbrother is nervous but ecstatic.  
they prep her before sending her into the delivery room, and hakyeon gives his stepbrother's shoulder a squeeze as they leave.

he sits in the waiting room, anxious for the birth of his nephew.  
the clock across from him ticks loudly in the silence of the room, and his fingers twitch, and he stands as a nurse rushes into the room, calling for him.

there's been a complication with the birth.  
the baby's turned around.  
they'll need to perform a cesarian on the mother.  
the only issue is that his brother's fainted and they need someone else in the room.

and so hakyeon is the very first person his soulmate meets.

he wants to feel happy.

 

 

he feels sick.

 

 

hakyeon's nephew is a healthy baby boy.  
he loves hakyeon.

his sister-in-law complains that her own son prefers her uncle over his own parents, watching as the little boy stretches his arms out toward him, whining until hakyeon holds him.  
he can only swallow around the fear in his throat, and the knot in his stomach becomes harder to deal with when he thinks about how unlucky his nephew must be to have gotten hakyeon for a soulmate.

 

his nephew is a little older now, and the top of his head reaches the middle of hakyeon's thigh. he climbs into his lap while he's reading a biology textbook for one of his classes.  
his nephew is mischievous though, and hakyeon quietly waits for the other to do something sneaky.  
the puckered lips on his own, however, are not something he was prepared for.

at all.

his nephew grins at him, eyes curving into crescents as he rubs his button nose against hakyeon's.  
his mom walks in and takes one look at them and sighs exasperatedly.  
she explains about how he's taken to kissing everyone he likes lately. hakyeon nods blankly, before setting the boy down and patting his hair softly.

 

hakyeon wonders when his luck ran out.

it's the fifth day of the seventh month of the year.

 

******

 

 

hakyeon moves away as soon as he's old enough.

he wants his nephew to be happy, to find someone he loves, to live a life without any complications.

 

he eventually marries out of convenience for both him and his wife.  
he doesn't ask for explicit details regarding her circumstances, and she never asks about his.

they change their names and cut off all ties with anyone else.

 

******

 

when they're older, too old to walk on their own anymore, and hakyeon himself can no longer get out of bed, he tells her about each of the souls he'd met. she listens to him attentively, snorting when she tries to imagine him as a cheerleader, scoffing at him trying to court someone, and squeezing his hand consolingly when he talks about his nephew.

she's silent when he finishes talking, smiling at him from her seat next to the bed and she shoves his shoulder lightly as he grins up at her.

_hey, let's be friends in your next life too, okay?_

 

on the last day of the sixth month of the year, he closes his eyes for the last time.

______

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave any comments and kudos ty


End file.
